Regrets
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Baird is having regrets, but what if it's too late? What if there is nothing he can do or say to take everything back? How will it effect the others? I am so sorry guys, it's another really sad story again.


~Baird's POV~

The pain started from the pit of my stomach and stretched out down my arms and legs, almost consuming me completely. At the edge of consciousness, I crawl across the rubble with one arm across my stomach, holding close the gaping wound and keeping in my intestines.

Across the street and down a ways, I can still hear the fight going on. The Locusts had popped out of a rather large e-hole, spilling out and ready to kill without hesitation.

There had been a lot more than expected and we were greatly outnumbered. It had only been Delta Squad when they attacked and we all quickly took cover behind whatever we could find.

Gunfire irrupted around us and we did what we could just to stay alive. The bullets ricochet around us, bouncing off the abandoned streets and old crumpling buildings.

Marcus, as always doesn't talk too much. You can only hear his heavy breathing. Even though he's a normally quiet guy, when he does speak, it's a boring monotone. Nothing great about him…

Gunfire can be heard coming from the direction of Cole and Dom. I hear Cole laughing loudly. That guy has way too much fun.

I can barely see Samantha Byrne hiding in the doorway of a once very expensive apartment complex. She kneeled behind a pile of bricks which had fallen off the building.

We were all exhausted, going on days with very little sleep. It was taking a toll on us and the Locusts had already noticed. They had begun to attack us relentlessly.

Another wave of pain washes over me and I fight against another wave of unconsciousness. Looking back, I see the long trail of blood that I had left .

"Oh damn it…."

Taking in a long deep breath, I finally gather the courage to actually look down at my stomach and see just how bad my injury really was. My stomach churns at the sight.

It was much worse than I thought. I had been cut from one side to the other and my intestines were beginning to spill out.

Coughing, I can suddenly taste copper in my mouth. Spitting, I realize that I am now coughing up blood. That means internal bleeding.

No shit!

"This is just dandy…"

Again I cough and more blood spills over my lips, staining my shirt once more.

The injury to my stomach burns and pushes me even closer to unconsciousness. I lean heavily against a pile of rubble, my breathing labored. I feel as if somebody is sitting on my chest.

Something penetrates my shoulder and I can't help but to scream out in pain. Now not only does my stomach really hurt literally but my shoulder hurts as well!

When I look up, I see a Locust Drone standing over me. His grey cracked lips pull back over his shark yellowing teeth in a very eerie smile that sends chills down my spine.

"Die human!" the Drone says in a deep voice.

I glare at the drone, refusing to show any fear. The edge of my vision has become blurry and starting to darken around the edges. Closer and closer unconsciousness creeps over, threatening to throw me into darkness.

"Ground walker!" the Drone shouts, as if telling the other Locusts that it will be killing yet another human.

I move my hand slowly, hoping that the Drone will not notice. On my waist, I very slowly unhook my secondary gun and pull it from it's holster.

The Drone's gun lowers to point right at my heart. It smiles in triumph, it's finger is on the trigger.

My arm snaps up and I quickly aim and pull the trigger. Two gunshots are heard.

Already in so much pain, I have no idea if I have been shot again and the Drone is still standing there.

Seconds begin to tick away and I am feeling nervous. Which one of us will die today?

Then it happened. Blood began to spill out of the wound in the Drone's chest. It stood there looking at me, then down at the hole in it's chest. It's ugly eyes raised to look at me, first in horror and then in anger then it hit the ground.

I let out a long breath in relief.

Then I noticed the silence. Was the fight over? Where is everybody? Did anybody get hurt? Is anybody dead?

"Baird!"

The sound of Sam's voice calling my name causes my eyes to fly open and my heart skips a beat. I can hear her rapid footsteps approaching. She sounded really worried.

Wait! Sam worried? About me? That's impossible.

She came around a car quickly and her beautiful dark eyes fall on me. They go wide in surprise at the bloody mess that was me.

"Baird!"

She hurried toward me and fell to her knees. Gently she reached out to wipe the blood that was dripping down my chin.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

I did my best to glare at her, but it had no effect. Sam reached into one of her many pouches to grab her first aid kit and did her best to patch me up.

"Yo Baird!" Cole called out. "Where did you get off to?!"

"Over here Cole Train!" Sam replied.

We can hear the others running in our direction. When they see us, I hear Cole take in a sharp breath and Dom mutters a curse word.

"Marcus." Sam said. "We need a casavac ASAP!"

"Right."

While Marcus got on the radio to call back to HQ, Sam continued to do little she could do.

Another wave of pain hits me and I feel dizzy and nauseous. Unconsciousness threatens to consume me once more.

Then it hit me, like slamming into a brick wall. I quickly threw myself forward and emptied my stomach of what little contents it held.

I heard Sam gasp and I opened my eyes. Not only was the ground covered in the nasty bile, but also stained with crimson….I had thrown up blood.

"Baird." Sam's voice was soft.

They all stood there shocked into silence.

"Just hold on." Sam said. "You really need to stay awake. Help is on it's way."

I could only nod, but right away I regretted it. Again I threw up until I got the dry heaves and that hurt worse than throwing up.

My breathing becomes slow and shallow with each breath I take. I feel a sharp pain. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see the pain on her face. The pain that I am causing.

I am taken by surprise when Sam takes my hand in her dark ones. Her slender thumb caresses the pale skin on my hand.

For the first time, I see how beautiful she really is. Her dark hair that frames her beautiful slender face. Those beautiful dark eyes that look at me, filled with tears . Her beautiful dark cheeks are stained with tears.

"Sam…" I sound breathless.

Sam has to lean forward just to be able to hear me.

"Sam I am so sorry…."

"For what?"

I feel my breath leave my body and I am unable to take a breath. My whole body feels cold and I am no longer in pain. I know that's bad, but I am just unable to fight it.

Sam let out a loud cry, throwing her body over mind and burring her face in my chest. Her whole body shakes with each sob.

It feels like an out of body experience. I feel like a spirit outside my body and watching the events unfold. It's frightening.

I know now what has happened. I am dead. Leaving everybody behind, leaving them in pain.

I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused. If I could, I would take it all back. I would change everything and not take anything for granted. I really didn't mean for this to happen.

It's too late now. What's done is done. And now everybody is in pain.

Now all they can do is go on with their lives.

I am so sorry guys.

THE END

Sorry guys to make another sad story. I just seem to be on this sad story binge. Hopefully I can start making some happy ones. Got any ideas anybody? I would love to hear them!

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;-)


End file.
